


Well...It Was Called Doomsday For a Reason

by i_really_like_history



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Caring Philza, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, I'm really just a sucker for these three, Panic Attacks, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Was Written After Doomsday Stream, caring technoblade, first fic in this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_really_like_history/pseuds/i_really_like_history
Summary: After the events of Doomsday, Ranboo is stuck in a loop. That is until some friends come along and help.TW: derealization and panic attack
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 363





	Well...It Was Called Doomsday For a Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I need to warn about anything else!  
> Hope you all enjoy it!

Curled in a ball, Ranboo sat in the corner of his panic room. The only sounds were his garbled enderman noises and the constant dripping of the crying obsidian above him. However, nothing was able to break him from his downward spiral. The continuous back and forth of his thoughts had left him feeling numb.  
His memory book was laid on the ground in front of him, that smiling face staring at him. It only served to make him remember that every single one of his thoughts had been exposed to another person. It was shameful and terrifying, knowing that someone now knew his inner thoughts and feelings.  
More than that, everyone had picked sides, leaving him behind in the dust. All he wanted was to care about people and not be on any side. Was that too much to ask?  
He was sure that everyone hated him now. They knew that he was the one who caused everything, the one who burnt down the community house. Ranboo had decided that they would never forgive him.  
He was a traitor anyway. He heard about what happens to traitors in L’manberg.  
Every few moments, Ranboo would look up from the ground, trying to forget the damage he caused by getting involved. Then, once forgetting, he would look down and see that little smiley face that wouldn’t stop. It was a constant cycle, leaving him blind to the physical pain and mental anguish he felt.  
He couldn’t feel the pain in his shoulder from where the Wither hit him or the deep aching from using so many ender pearls. There was nothing.  
The cycle continued. Ranboo didn’t know how long he had been there, and he didn’t even know if it was the same day anymore.  
Then his communicator went off.  
Now, Ranboo had his general chat silenced, just to ignore the constant chatter, but he had not silenced his calls. Whether it be intentional or accidental, that call was enough to snap him from the cycle.  
He didn’t look at who called as he numbly pressed answer.  
“Hello?” He asked in a small voice, questioning if the person on the other line was going to yell at him. Yell at him for being so dumb. So stupid. How could he have let this happen. It was all his fault. He was the reason L’manburg was gone. He-  
His thoughts were interrupted by a voice, “-Boo, Ranboo! Are you okay there mate?” Phil asked in his soft, fatherly voice.  
“Yeah. Yeah, I’m okay. Sorry, I kinda zoned out for a second there, can you repeat?” Ranboo asked, staring at the name on the communicator. Phil was good, he was safe.  
“Don’t worry about it. I was just wondering if you had anywhere safe to stay? I’m sure Techno won’t mind if you come to live with us for a bit” Phill asked kindly, and suddenly Ranboo’s memories flashed before his eyes.  
He remembered calling Phil in a panic when he had gotten himself trapped in lava. No questions asked, the man came and helped. Ranboo was thankful, especially after his first day on the server going so terribly. It’s not everyday when you have to outrun the admin (who is also a speedrunning legend) to not get killed. After that day, Ranboo had vowed to himself that he owed Phil a favor, no matter what.  
Then there was a day where he had traveled to the Commune to relax with Tommy. Days as a minutes man were though, especially when you were betraying the country at the same time. 

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

The walk to the commune was fairly simple, luckily Ranboo didn’t mind the quick trip through the blistering nether. Upon reaching the remains of Logsteadshire, he made his way to Techno’s tiny cabin. Too bad it had started to snow on his way there, which wouldn’t be good for a normal person. However, Ranboo had pulled the short stick in the genes department.  
He had walked through the frozen wasteland, finally reaching Techno’s cabin. Ranboo remembered feeling numb, so cold that he felt like he could kneel over and face plant into the hellish snow. When he had finally knocked on the door of the famed PVP god, Ranboo was startled by hands grabbing him and pulling him inside.  
Everything had moved too quickly around him. It wasn’t until he was curled up with 4 blankets and sitting in front of the fireplace did he realize that it was only Technoblade in the room.  
Ranboo remembered them. They are his friends.  
Ranboo sat up, feeling the harshness of the obsidian walls rub against his injured shoulder and sore muscles. “No, I don’t-I don’t have anywhere to stay.”  
“You wanna come live with us?” Phill asked. It was a simple question, asked as if he was just asking about the weather outside.  
Ranboo wasted no time responding, “Please.” His voice was quiet and he was sure Phill had heard the tell-tale sign of his small End accent. Ranboo didn’t care anymore, he was just too tired.  
“Alright, mate. Come meet me in L’manberg and we’ll make our way over to Techo’s cabin from there.” Phil instructed, “See you soon, Ranboo.”  
“See you.” Ranboo waited until Phill ended the call, holding the communicator to his chest. He knew that it would take a bit to get from Techno’s base to L’manberg. Well, former L’manberg.  
After a few moments of holding his communicator to his chest, feeling his heartbeat in his ears, he jumped forward. He shut the memory book with a loud slam, sealing the tortuous smiley face back in its prison.  
He tucked the book into his suit pocket and made his way to his feet, wobbling as he did so.  
With a quick glance back at the signs decorating the obsidian walls, Ranboo turned away.  
“No more of that. It’s time to meet up with Phill.” He whispered to himself, turning to face the water exit of his panic room.  
“Ugh why did I have to make this water.” He swam out from his bunker, happy to have kept his super protective armor that kept him dry. It still made his skin burn and itch, but Ranboo needed to leave. He needed to go see Phil.  
He tried not to look at the destruction left. He didn’t know if he should feel heartbroken or happy that L’Manburg had fallen. It was never really his home in the first place.  
His body shook from exhaustion and pain, but he had to meet with Phil. Phil was looking for him. Phil is a friend.  
Ranboo waited, sitting on the top of the steep stairs when Phil showed up.  
“Hey there mate. Ready to go?” Phil asked as Ranboo stood up.  
“Yeah. Let’s go.” Ranboo nodded, as the two started to walk along the Prime path.  
The travel was light, and both of them spoke very little. It was a stark contrast to when Ranboo made his way to Techo’s cabin with Ghostbur. The poor ghost had chatted for ages about Blue and how he hated anteaters. Ranboo felt that he might have gone insane if they hadn’t arrived at Techno’s place in time.  
Along the way, Phil did something no one had ever done. He apologized for killing an Enderman; even giving time for Ranboo to turn away as he did so. While Ranboo did not condone killing Enderman, he was glad that Phil had noticed his discomfort. Ranboo noted to write this down in his memory book as soon as he could.  
When they finally reached Techno’s cabin, Ranboo felt like he might just pass out on the floor. He tried his best not to, holding onto the door frame for support.  
“Techno is upstairs getting some rest, he was exhausted so he shouldn't be woken up.” Phil spoke as they walked in the door.  
Ranboo’s body felt like a thousand bricks weighing him down. All he wanted to do is to go to bed and be safe. Phil was safe, so he wanted to sleep. He barely recognized that Phil had stopped talking.  
“Are you sure you’re alright mate?” Phil asked again, sending the boy a worried look from his place by the chests. He held a pile of clothes in his arms, most likely for Ranboo.  
Ranboo was going to respond, but he felt light-headed. He held on tightly to the wood of the doorframe. His nails digging in, leaving permanent indents. Phil dropped what he was holding and rushed over, catching the tallboy before could hit the ground.  
“Were you injured?” Phil asked worriedly, brushing a hand through Ranboo’s hair.  
“Shoulder, but it’s not that bad. Promise. I don’t want to be a bother,” Ranboo said in a soft voice, as Phil ran a hand through his fluffy hair.  
“Mate, why didn’t you tell me?” Phil asked, “Come on, let’s get you sitting down. You look bone-tired.”  
Ranboo could only nod as Phil dragged him over to sit on top of a box. “I am tired Phil,” Ranboo said as if he were a child. Ranboo doesn’t remember any of his childhood, but he wonders if he ever had a caregiver in his life. One like Phil to worry and care for him.  
“Can’t go to sleep just yet, let me see your shoulder first.” Ranboo only nodded, pulling off his suit jacket and shirt slowly.  
Phil kept his distance, not wanting to crowd Ranboo too much. Upon seeing the wound, he winced. Phil distantly wondered if it was one of the withers that he had spawned that had done this damage.  
He ran quickly, grabbing the first aid kit from the cabinet under the sink. Once returning, he noticed that Ranboo had not moved an inch. His eyes were open and unblinking.  
Phil forgot he didn’t have eyelids. Oh man, Tommy was right about that being unnerving. The issue was Phil couldn’t if Ranboo was sleeping. Phil gently touched a hand to Ranboo’s shoulder which made him jump.  
“Hey, I didn’t mean to scare you. I just need to take care of this burn, then you can sleep.” Phil said, and Ranboo only nodded in response.  
Phil had been hoping that Ranboo would come with him. Over the last few months, he had noticed how far the boy had spread himself. He knew it was going to explode sometime soon, just like L’manburg. He was just glad he had caught Ranboo in time, maybe he won’t have to kill another one of his children. Not that Ranboo was his child. Yet.  
Phil gently rubbed the disinfectant on Ranboo’s shoulder, making the boy hiss a bit in pain. The gentle garble of enderman noises was quietly heard under them.  
Phil did his best, bandaging the wound quickly and guiding the tall boy to the couch.  
“Go to sleep Ranboo.” Phil said softly, pulling a warm blanket that had been thrown over the side of the couch.  
Ranboo didn’t respond, choosing to curl up on his side.  
Phil heard a squeak come from the ladder, looking over to see Techno making his way down.  
“We got another one?” Techno said, looking to Phill.  
“He needed a place to stay.” Phil said simply, as Techno just left out a huffing sigh. He liked Ranboo, the kid had a good head on his shoulders and could fight decently. It did help that the voices were generally in favor of him.  
“Fine. He can’t be much worse than you-know-who” Techno said, “Now go to bed old man, you look more tired than the child and that’s saying something.”  
“Alright, alright mate. I’m going to sleep. Are you staying up?” Phil asked, as Techno shrugged.  
“Yeah, I wanted to get started on some expansion plans.” Techo mentioned off-handedly, looking down at Ranboo.  
“I know what you’re thinking Phil and so are the voices. I am not getting a fatherhood arc.” Techno grumbled, “We just need more room that’s all.”  
“Okay, sure Techno.” Phil laughed, before starting to climb the ladder. He stopped near the top and poked his head down. “Hey, wake me up if anything happens.”  
“You got it.” Techno nodded, grabbing a stack of papers from his chest and sitting down at the small desk. Before starting he cast a glance at Ranboo, who was peacefully sleeping. He hadn’t taken his crown off.  
Techno knows first hand how annoying it is to sleep with one and he didn’t want to cause the kid anymore pain. He got up and gently pulled the crown of his head and placed it on the boy’s chest.  
It almost felt metaphorical in sense, him losing one alliance and gaining another. Techno had a bit more hope for this one though, he couldn’t explain it.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, honestly this was written way before the end of Season two. I really did guess the whole "Smiley face in prison thing". 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this short thing I wrote! I might be working on a larger story soon!  
> Don't forget to Leave a Kudos if you liked it!


End file.
